Christmas gift for you
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: A very Special Christmas for Scorpius. He makes a wish. He discovers who Santa is, at least he thinks... And he's very happy. As are Harry and Draco. Seven prompts in one. Gift for Slowroad!


Disclaimer: I wish I own Christmas but really I own nothing! Romy.

**For Slowroad, your stories have the gift to move me and make me smile! Thank you.**

…

_On air: "We wish you a Merry Christmas"_

Dear Father Christmas,

My name is Scorpius and I'm 5 years old. I really hope you're going to read my letter. I asked my dad to write it for me because I didn't want to make any mistake. I want that letter to be perfect. Dad always tells me that it's a good thing to be brief so here we go: I don't want lots of toys for Christmas. In fact, I only want one thing. You see, my dad gives me all the thing I need and want. But he is very lonely. I don't have a mommy anymore. I wish dad could be as happy as I am. And I know grown-ups need another grown-up to be happy. So, please, Father Christmas, can you do that for me? I swear, I've been a good boy. I always do what dad asks me to. I wish you a Merry Christmas, Santa.

Scorpius Malfoy.

…

_On air: "Joy to the world"_

I know I shouldn't listen to grown-ups conversations but I have to admit, I'm a little bit curious. So, when Harry arrived to our house today, I couldn't help but hide behind the kitchen door as he was speaking with dad. Here is what I heard them say:

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything's going to be fine. Christmas is the perfect time to tell him. And I swear to you is going to be happy."

That was dad's voice. I didn't hear what Harry answered. I just knew his voice was shaky. I didn't understand why he was so afraid. I didn't understand the topic of their conversation, anyway. But, I was happy to see him.

You see, Harry comes to our place very often. I love Harry. He is nice and he always plays with me. But most of all, he makes dad laugh and I love to hear my dad laugh.

That's what he is doing right now actually. Harry has brought in his bag some candy canes. He knows I love those sweets and dad told me once he loves them as much as I do. So, here we are, the three of us, sitting in the living room, licking our Candy Canes.

It is funny to see how much dad and Harry seem to be happy to eat the sweets. They are smiling, deeply. And they are looking at each other almost as much as dad looks at me. I can't help but laugh when I see them together. Really, they don't look like grown-ups at all!

…

_On air: "Feliz Navidad"_

We spent all the afternoon playing with dad and it was wonderful. I'm happy because after Harry's leaving yesterday, dad seemed a bit sad. I don't like seeing him sad. That shouldn't exist my dad or anybody else with a sad face. It is so wrong!

But it was better today. Dad made me a wonderful hot chocolate half an hour ago. He even added marshmallows. How cool is that!

We are looking at our Christmas tree right now. Harry helped us decorating it. It had been a nice afternoon, I recall. I wish Harry could spend Christmas with us. Such a shame he told dad he was too busy.

I don't know when we're going to open the presents. Maybe tonight after Santa's passing. I don't want to tell dad but I'm going to hide. Then, I could finally discover who Santa is. And maybe if I beg him, face to face to make my dad happy, he's going to accept. Let's hope.

Meanwhile, I rack my brains to find something to help dad forget his loneliness. I know he thinks he is a good liar. But I see it in his eyes. Luckily for me, the doorbell just rings, giving dad and I the opportunity to smile again.

There are lots of people at our door, Muggles undoubtedly. And they are singing Christmas carols. Carolling is an amazing tradition… I wish someday we could do that with dad and Harry. I don't know if Harry is a good singer but I know dad is. And even if he always said that Muggles are kind of boring, Harry always succeeds to convince him to give them a chance. That tradition is definitely something he should give a try.

I'm still thoughtful when Dad takes me in his arms and together we listen to "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer", "O Tannenbaum", "Old Toy Trains" and so many more songs. It is perfect. Almost perfect. There is only one person missing.

…

_On air: "Santa Claus is coming to town"_

As planned, I'm hidden in a dark corner of the living room when the door of our house opens and I immediately know this is him. Santa is here. In our home.

What surprises me is that dad is guiding him in the house. Is that always the case? Do the parents know Santa and don't tell their children? That's a funny business. But that doesn't really matter. Because my dad is smiling as if it was the most beautiful day of his life. His eyes are shining. That's funny. Maybe he was waiting to discover Santa as I was. That must be it. But then, he takes Santa's hand and whispers something that startles me even more than anything else:

"I knew you wouldn't miss Christmas, Harry!"

What? Harry is Santa? He is definitely wearing Santa Suit and he has a bag full of gifts.

"I just finished with the other kids" answers Harry. "I couldn't help but end with my favorite house and my favorite child."

I smile. Santa loves me! This isn't only the best day of dad's life. This is mine too.

My heart stops when I see dad lowering Santa's beard, giving him a kiss. Now, I can see that it's Harry's face. Not only his voice. Wow! I would have never thought that Santa was wearing a false beard. That makes sense anyway. If children knew Harry was Santa, they would never leave him alone. And I know Harry likes to have a quiet life.

"I have another bag in the car. Children at the orphanage gave me lots of draws and other stuffs so I was thinking we could share…"

Dad gives another hug to Santa, I mean Harry… And he whispers him something I can't hear.

I see Harry leaving the house and all of a sudden I can't help but wonder if the car he was mentioning is a sleigh. It would be careless to leave it like that in the street. But I know Harry. He is a child sometimes so maybe…

I don't care that I'm only wearing my pajama, I jump out of my hiding place and running in front of a surprise dad, I follow Santa outside.

…

_On air: "White Christmas"_

Arrived in the courtyard, I see the most wonderful spectacle of my life. The street is full of snow. I haven't expected that. I follow Harry but too soon the door of my house opens:

"Scorpius!" exclaims dad. "What are you doing here? At that hour! And outside. You're gonna catch a cold."

"But dad, I want to see the reindeers!"

"You'll have to be satisfied with only the snow, young man!" says Harry, catching me in his arms.

I know he is trying to distort his voice but he is not doing a great job. The problem is that he is laughing too much.

I'm a bit disappointed when Harry puts me in dad's arms. For two reasons. First, I haven't seen neither the sleigh, nor the reindeers. But, most importantly, it was great to be in Santa's arms.

My sad face must have given Santa some clue because Harry says in a soft voice:

"Don't worry, Scor! I'm not going anywhere. You can come in my arms whenever you want."

Santa is really incredible. He can read my thoughts! Do you believe that?

Despite my happiness, I can't help but feel a bit cold. I'm freezing actually. Especially my feet. Dad and Harry must have noticed because they lead me to the living room. Dad puts me on the nearest couch from the fireplace and he cast a strong fire with his wand.

Harry looks at me with a sheepish smile as he unties the Christmas socks from the chimneypiece.

"We won't need them for anything else…" says Harry and then he put the socks on my feet.

Dad and Harry sit with me on the couch. They are both suddenly silent and I'm afraid I'm going to be grounded. If only I haven't run after Santa! But then, Harry looks at dad so I look at dad too and I see an emotion I can't understand in his eyes. He takes my hand and then says softly:

"We have something very important to tell you, Scorpius!"

And then I know, they're going to tell me that Harry is Santa. Duh! I've already guessed.

…

_On air: "I saw mommy kissing Santa"_

I've never thought in my entire life that Santa could answer to my letter so literally. Really! Santa agreed to be dad's boyfriend and that makes him beyond happy I swear.

So here we are, Santa, well Harry, dad and I at my grand-parents' house. My family is reunited and I'm the happiest kid on the planet. Since last night, I've been with Harry and dad all the time and it was perfect. I opened all my gifts and let me tell you. Santa has been very generous.

In my head, I take few seconds to thank Santa, God, Merlin, everyone because they've been really good to me. I couldn't be happier. Then, I hear something funny, something I don't really understand:

"First dinner with the in-laws" whispers dad and Harry rolls his eyes.

I love when Harry rolls his eyes. He is funny like that.

He has no time to react further though because, then, grand-ma switches on her radio and a song I recognize raises in the room. I can't help but smile and then exclaim:

"The song is wrong, you know because I saw dad kissing Santa, not mummy."

There is a pause at the table. Dad and Harry look at each other and even I can tell they're a bit embarrassed. I don't know why. Surely, they told me yesterday it was a secret we had to keep for now but nobody is going to understand, believe me.

Let me give you a proof: they actually all burst out laughing. You see, I make them laugh. Then, the chit-chats start again. I'm blushing because of the sudden attention. I almost made a mistake. But as I watch Harry and dad looking at each other, I know I haven't made one at all. Because my only wish for Christmas has been granted. Dad isn't lonely anymore. And as I can tell, my new daddy is Santa himself.

Rumors that Christmas carols come to life aren't so wrong after all!


End file.
